


Scrabble

by Trash



Category: Dead By Sunrise, Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Scrabble with subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They play scrabble in the green room like the wild rock stars that they are and Mark lays down ‘finger fuck’ for a triple word score</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

They play scrabble in the green room like the wild rock stars that they are and Mark lays down ‘finger fuck’ for a triple word score.

“That’s two words.” Dave points out.

“And?”

“And it’s against the rules.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No! You can’t have that.”

“Fine.” Mark mutters and takes away ‘finger leaving only ‘fuck’ crossing with ‘quickie’.

Dave adds ‘enema’ to the end of it and smiles, “Your go.”

“When did this become explicit scrabble?” Mark laughs, grabbing more tiles.

“When I started playing with you.” Dave says.

Mark raises an eyebrow and looks hurt for a moment but then lays out ‘knackers’ at the end of ‘enema’. “Before you tell me that isn’t a word, neither is quickie but I let that one slide.”

Dave adds ‘unt’ to the ‘c’ in ‘knackers’ and says, “Mike is really pissed at Chester about the whole Dead By Sunrise thing.”

“Oh? Man my tiles fucking suck.”

“Yeah. He’s scared it’s going to conflict with our new album.”

Mark rearranges his tiles and grabs another. “Mike said he already started writing for the new album.”

This is news to Dave.

“Yeah.” Mark continues, staring hard at the scrabble board, “I hear him saying to Chester that he had some ideas for the album that he wanted to go over.” To the end of ‘cunt’ Mark adds ‘twat’. “He said you guys could easily knock out the album by next year.”

“Which is when Chester was going to release Dead By Sunrise.” Dave rummages through the bag of tiles and pulls one out, curling his nose up at it.

Mark shrugs. “All I know is that is a gay name for a band.”

“As if Tasty Snax was pure genius.” Dave says. “Tool.”

“Fuck you.” Mark snaps. Dave points to the word on the board and receives the finger. “Yeah, yeah. But Dead By Sunrise? It’s so…vampirey…ish.”

“Give him a break, he’s living the dream.”

“Yeah sure. Me too.”

Dave’s face falls a little and he says, “Oh well, I thought you liked being our videographer.”

“No, I do! I do.” Mark says, putting ‘ove’ on the end of the ‘l’ on ‘tool’.

“Aaw how soppy.” Dave smirks and studies his tiles. He eventually adds ‘embalm’ and grins.

“Cocksucker. You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?”

“That was a piss poor excuse of a ‘moment’ if ever I saw one.” Dave says.

Mark adds ‘suckme’ to the board.

“That’s two words.” Dave points out.

“No.” He says. “It’s a demand.”


End file.
